Zero Hour
by Lilsquirrel1
Summary: Following the events of "Electrified Skulls", Rainbow learns of a terrible mistake, and pay the price


**Hello Everyone! I'm Back! I know, I know, I took forever, but inspiration is hard to come by, especially when you have school to worry about. With that, I'm happy with what came from my writing for this prologue, and I hope you enjoy!**

**ATTENTION! This is a continuation of the events from "Electrified Skulls (Bandit x Caveira), If you have not read it, please do, as it will explain some events in this story**

**PROLOGUE**

**TIME: 5:03 PM**

**DATE: 18 NOVEMBER, 2018**

**LOCATION: COURCHEVEL, FRANCE**

**WHITE MASK POV**

Today was the day. Today was Jordan's first mission. He had recently stumbled across the White Masks and their beliefs, to which he found fascinating. He believed that the White Masks were just freedom fighters, trying to free the world from the tyrannical control of the governments. This was something he believed in heavily himself.

Jordan was extremely proficient with technology, to the point where he could even hack White House security. This was the main reason of him being here, as they would need him to crack Rainbow's security on their communication network. Jordan knew exactly what Rainbow was capable of, and he knew exactly how to defeat them. He also knew that once Rainbow was out of the way, nothing could stop the White Masks from achieving their goals.

Jordan was standing in a large group, easily 150 men, all dressed in the same attire. A dark, murky grey jacket, grey pants, and plastic white masks. Everyone also had weaponry, but those were more personalized. Some had SIG 552's, others had L85A2's, others used personal weapons that they owned, such as AR-15's, almost every AK variant, some even using M870's. All were decked out with custom attachments, like grips, sights, some had extended mags, even one AK variant had a drum mag. Everyone knew that this mission is the most important one out of all of their missions, even Bartlett. Jordan knew this as well.

At 5:15 PM, the attack order was given. Everyone charged forward, running at full speed towards their target, a small Chalet outside of Courchevel, France. They reached the Chalet, soldiers already putting breaching charges on doors and windows. One of the soldiers counted to three, and on three, all breach charges simultaneously detonated, sending splinters everywhere inside the rooms.

What followed the explosions could only be described by Jordan as beautiful. Everyone charged in, clearing rooms as they went. They checked door frames for traps, which almost all were mined. This was not the first time they've run into mines like these, and they know how to deal with them. As each group cleared rooms, they shot all mines they found, checking all rooms for anything that was useful, and checking for the comms network.

Suddenly, one shot rang out, one Jordan could distinctly identify, an MP7 SMG. Every group immediately ceased all efforts and charged the sound of gunfire. And, as Jordan had predicted, there were more shots, coming from distinctive guns. He identified and MPX, an M12, and a 9x19VSN russian SMG. He knew the sounds of these guns well, as he had listened to them for hours on end in review tapes of previous White Mask missions. He followed his group leader towards the sounds of gunfire, going down stairs into the main lounge, then into a smaller garage, which had 2 ATV's and a Snowmobile. They continued pushing forward, into a wine cellar, when bullets punched through the wall, hitting all around them.

Jordan dove behind a rack of wine barrels, while his group hid behind a desk. The sound of assault rifles and shotguns was deafening, as he could feel his own fear rising. He knew the only way to survive was to hide, but unfortunately, his group thought otherwise. While he hid behind the barrels, his group sprung up and started firing through the wall, only to be cut down by an MPX. After 10 minutes of constant gunfire, it suddenly stopped. Everything was silent. Jordan did the only thing he thought was fitting for the situation, play dead.

He heard footsteps coming from the garage, and he heard one say,

"_Marius, I need a thermal scan"_. This made Jordan smile, as he knew playing dead was, indeed, the best idea in that situation(Not like Glaz's scope, where dead bodies are unhighlighted, bodies are still warm after death for a period, so he would indeed fit in). Jordan heard the cackle of a radio, "_Thermal scans indicate you are all clear, good job"._ He heard footsteps go up the stairs and, slowly, started to fade away.

When he couldn't hear the footsteps anymore, he got up, and walked into the hallway, and walked straight into the garage. He immediately got to work on their encryption on their communications. Within seconds, he was in. He sent the encryption key to White Mask HQ, and turned around to leave. As he turned around, he saw one of the soldiers getting up, bullet wounds in his shoulder and left arm. Jordan ran over, and helped him up. "_They just left, you can still catch them!"_ Jordan said to him. The soldier picked up his rifle, and proceeded to the stairs.

As Jordan made his way out the back of the building, he heard gunfire from the front of the Chalet, and saw the fight from his hiding spot, or the aftermath rather. He saw two of them lifting a body into the helicopter, before flying away.

In his head, he was happy that the soldier took one with him, and left for the recon camp 20 miles Northwest of the Chalet. As he began to leave, the entire Chalet erupted into flames, and one giant explosion tore the building apart.

Debris from the explosion hit Jordan in the back of his head, knocking him out. As the fire spread, It eventually reached him, and he burned to death. As painful as it would've been, Jordan felt nothing, as he slipped into the dark abyss of nothingness that was death.


End file.
